1. Field
The following description relates to a method of modulation and demodulation for nano communication, and a receiver using the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Nanotube communication is based on a phenomenon in which a nanotube resonates at a predetermined frequency, and emits electrons while resonating. The nanotube may be a long cylindrical nanostructure having only one unique resonant frequency that depends on a radius of the nanotube and a length of the nanotube. A single nanotube may perform functions of an antenna, a tuner, an amplifier, and a demodulator in nanotube communication.
One end of the nanotube is connected to a cathode, and the other end of the nanotube opposes an anode, causing electrons to collect at the end of the nanotube opposing the anode and be emitted to the anode due to a field electron emission phenomenon to create a field-emission current. An incoming wireless signal interacts with the electrons at the end of the nanotube, causing a Lorentz force to be applied to the end of the nanotube. The Lorentz force tends to deflects the nanotube, but the deflection is resisted by the elasticity of the nanotube. If the frequency of the wireless signal is equal to the resonant frequency of the nanotube, the nanotube will resonate at the resonant frequency due to the interaction between the Lorentz force and the elasticity. Simultaneously, the electrons collected at the end of the nanotube are emitted to an anode as a field-emission current due to the field electron emission phenomenon discussed above. The number of electrons received at the anode is greater when the nanotube is resonating at the resonant frequency than when the nanotube is not resonating at the resonant frequency. Using this phenomenon, a wireless signal may be demodulated by distinguishing when the number of electrons received at the anode is above a predetermined threshold.